gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
YMS-09R-2 Prototype Rick-Dom Zwei
The YMS-09R-2 Prototype Rick-Dom Zwei is a mobile suit that appears in Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory OVA and later, Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Mayfly of Space 2 picture drama. Technology & Combat Characteristics Under Zeon's United Maintenance Plan, the MS-09R Rick Dom is being developed into MS-09R-2 Rick Dom II to facilitate efficient mobile suit production. The YMS-09R-2 is the prototype version of Rick Dom II, and shares many exterior similarities with MS-09F/trop Dom Tropen. Armaments ;*Scattering Beam Gun :A chest mounted beam weapon, it inflicts little damage to enemy mobile suits but can be used to blind enemy pilots for several seconds. ;*Heat Saber :The Prototype Rick-Dom Zwei's main close combat weapon, it uses thermal energy to superheat its blade to melt through the armor of an enemy machine. It has an electrical discharge function and can store high charges via the application of Minovsky particle physics. As the heat saber degrades during use, it is discarded after usage. ;*MMP-80/90mm Ver.8 Machine Gun :An alternative to the 120mm Machine Gun. It used 90mm bullets instead of 120mm type, allowing for a greater firing speed and better penetration capabilities. The machine gun is magazine-fed with 32 rounds per mag. ;*360mm Giant Bazooka :A bazooka for MS that fires rocket-propelled 360mm physical rounds. Liquid fuel supplied through a pipe from the Prototype Rick-Dom Zwei's hand is injected as a primary propellant, and then the projectile's speed is increased by rocket motor ignition. It is fed by a 10 rounds magazine, and a single round can blow the torso off of an enemy mobile suit. ;*880mm RB-T27 Raketen Bazooka :A new heavy bazooka which features powerful rocket-propelled rounds, and improved targeting sensor with protective cover for aiming. It is fed by a 5 round clip and spare clips can be carried. ;*Sturm Faust :A simplified, disposable rocket launcher. It is commonly used by Zeon mobile suits in the late stages of the One Year War. As the warhead is not equipped with a guidance device, it is extremely hard to use the Sturm Faust to hit a moving target accurately. However, it is still a highly destructive portable weapon. History After various testings were completed, a lone Prototype Rick-Dom Zwei was stored inside the dock of space fortress A Baoa Qu. In the final days of the One Year War, the Prototype Rick-Dom Zwei was stationed aboard Gwazine-class Gwaden, the flagship of Colonel Aiguille Delaz. In Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory OVA, the YMS-09R-2 served as a reserve suit for Zeon ace pilot Captain Anavel Gato in place of his customized MS-14A Gelgoog unit. During the events in Mobile Suit Gundam 0083 Rebellion manga and Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Mayfly of Space 2 picture drama, Gato piloted the Prototype Rick-Dom Zwei to stop an enraged Cima Garahau's pursuit of her superior Col. Asakura during Delaz Fleet's retreat from A Baoa Qu at the conclusion of One Year War. Variants ;*MS-09R-2 Rick Dom II Gallery ms-06f2-mmp-80.jpg|MMP-80/90mm Ver.8 Machine Gun ms-09-giantbazooka.jpg|H&L-GB03K/360mm giant bazooka ms-09ftrop-raketenbazooka.jpg|880mmRB-T27 raketen bazooka Ms-06fz-sturmfaust.jpg|sturm faust ms-09-heatsaber.jpg|Heat saber Prototype Rick Dom Aiguille Delaz Custom.jpg|"Prototype Rick Dom (Aiguille Delaz Custom)" (Gundam Card Builder game) MS-09R Delaz.jpg|"Prototype Rick Dom (Aiguille Delaz Custom)" (Gundam War card game) 0083 Dom.jpg|Stored inside Gwaden battleship YMS09R2_p02b.jpg|Vs. Cima Garahau's MS-14Fs Gelgoog Marine Commander Type YMS09R2_p01.jpg|Head close-up Manga yms09r2_0083Rebel_p01_20170116.jpg|Torso close inside Gwaden battleship (Gundam 0083 Rebellion) yms09r2_0083Rebel_p02_20170116.jpg|Anavel Gato's Prototype Rick Dom Zwei, confronting Cima Garahau's MS-14Fs Gelgoog Marine Commander Type (Gundam 0083 Rebellion) Char's Deleted Affair 07.jpg|Prototype Rick Dom Zwei (Gerald Sinclair's unit) as featured in Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait Of Young Comet Notes and Trivia Reference External links *YMS-09R-2 Prototype Rick-Dom Zwei on MAHQ.net ja:YMS-09R-2 プロトタイプ・リック・ドムⅡ